Motor vehicles provided with a trunk having a horizontal loading floor are known. The loading floor can be height-adjusted between a lowered position, adjacent to a bottom surface of the trunk, and a raised position in which the trunk is divided into an upper space and a lower space. In the raised position, the loading floor can then be rotated upwardly to access the lower space below.
To raise/lower the loading floor in the desired position and/or to rotate it upwards, it is necessary to grasp a handle forming part of the loading floor itself. In some solutions, the handle is constituted by a simple frame substantially rectangular in shape, fixed to a rigid panel which defines a surface for supporting objects (luggage, in particular).
Such frame defines an opening which can be engaged by a hand of the user. In this way, after having inserted the hand into the opening, the user grasps a portion of the loading floor with such hand, so as to easily rotate the loading floor upwardly.
Although very simple, the above solution has some drawbacks.
In particular, the handle opening reduces the aesthetic appeal of the trunk and, in general, tends to allow visibility for the contents in the lower space of the trunk when the loading floor is arranged in its raised position. In addition, small objects can accidentally fall into the lower space of the trunk through the handle opening, so that is necessary to move the luggage and lift the loading floor to retrieve them.